Street Cred
by JadeXBadeXGillies
Summary: Jade West is not a normal teenager in Hollywood. She doesn't live in a fancy mansion in the hills, she doesn't go to any prestigious high school and she is definitely not living out her childhood dream. No, it might just be the opposite of that. XXXXXXXXX Jade-centric. Will have Bade! Rated T for a reason. Read&Review!


STREET CRED

Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter of my new story! It's Jade-centric, but it will involve bade. It's not the best, but enjoy anyway! Warning: this story may not be for the faint hearted. Review and tell me what you think. Should I continue?

* * *

The hope and determination of a child like me would bring them anywhere and everywhere, no matter what obstacle stands in their way. I remember how the dreams of my 11 year old self brought me out here. All the way from New Jersey, to the hills of fame. Jersey to Hollywood is a long journey for a young child, and believe me, it was tough and there were so many times where I almost gave up on everything. However, when I did make it, it felt like the biggest achievement on the planet. But now I'm 17 and I think I must've left my naivety somewhere in Texas.

No, I don't live in a fancy mansion in the hills. And no, I don't go to any prestigious high school. And I am definitely not living out my childhood dream. No, it's pretty much the opposite of that.

I work as a dancer, but I don't mean your average back-up dancer for shows or anything like that. No, I work at the Cat Scratch club, dancing weeknights from 10pm. I can't say I totally hate it there, coz it's the only place I get my money from, and I guess I've made a few friends that have stuck by. We may be in a different circumstance than most normal teenagers, but we are still just a group of people who are there for each other when we need it.

There's Lucy and Trina, my fellow dancers. Trina has lived in Hollywood her whole life, but she just doesn't seem to fit in at her home. She is rich and lives in the hills, but she's not like the rest of the stars up there. She says that she tries to get noticed by her family and sometimes, this calls for her to go to extreme measures, but all they want to do is get rid of her and praise her perfect little sister, Tori. I understand that she can be a diva, but that's only because of her neglect. Because of all this, she decides to spend her time with us, down here in the dirt.

I guess life hasn't been very fair to Lucy either. She ran away when her parents died on her 14th birthday and now lives on the streets with her boyfriend Eric. It was a tragic night, she told us. It must be tough for her, being stuck with that horrible nightmare of the car slowly rolling off the edge of a cliff, and all she could do was lie there and scream as she watched the horror before her eyes. When we found Lucy desperately running round the dark and dangerous streets at night, we had to help, immediately accepting her into our little group of tragedies.

Jason is the bartender at Cat Scratch and I guess we are pretty good friends. He's the only one of us who has a roof over his head, so he lets us stay every now and then. He's a great guy, always cheering people up when they're down (which is a lot of the time, living round here), but no one really knows how much he is struggling, himself. He is in crazy debt and is soon going to lose his flat. He has helped the group so much, so I think we owe him as much as we can.

Eric is another guy in this group and he immediately bonded with Lucy, since he understands what it's like to witness someone you love die in front of you. Eric left home when he was nine and has been living on the streets for the longest out of all of us. He helplessly watched his dad beat his little sister to death and after that, he ran away from San Diego to here, where he made a life on the streets.

As for me, I'm here because I had dreams. New Jersey wasn't enough. My parents never supported me and threatened to send me off to a strict, dentistry boarding school every time I even mentioned acting or writing. They did everything they could to turn me away from my dreams, but it wouldn't work. If they ever caught me singing, I would be locked away. I cupboard was pretty cramped and dark, with many sharp nails sticking out at various places. When they let me out, I would sometimes be dripping blood. When I was 5, I was close to dying in there when a nail almost went right through me. Thinking of that place still sends sharp shivers down my spine. I can't say I made the right decision to come all the way to Hollywood, but at the same time, I'm glad I left home.

So everyone has their tragic little story which brought them here. You see, not everyone in Hollywood lives the life of luxury.

* * *

So that's the first chapter! It's just a bit of background on the characters and the real story will start soon. I know the descriptions are a bit vague, but if I tell everything now, there will be no development! So tell me your thoughts in a review.

Bye for now!


End file.
